


100 Things Our Heroes Are Not allowed To Do

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: A fun little project from and for the people of theMLB fanfiction  discord server
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	1. 100 Things Chat Noir Is Not Alowed To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [100 Things Our Heroes Are Not allowed To Do/100 вещей, которые героям не разрешается делать.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967171) by [SylvanFaustGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo)



1\. Chat noir is not allowed to sing "I Like to Move It Move It" from the movie Madagascar while fighting Animan

2\. Chat noir is not allowed to impersonate Rum Tum Tugger.

3\. Chat is not allowed to encourage civilians to be akumatized into copies of Ladybug in the hopes that they might agree to become his girlfriend.

4\. Chat is not allowed to do a Catwoman impression.

4a. Neither is Lady Noire.

5\. Chat noir is not allowed to break into dpc bakery to steal cookies

6\. Chat is not allowed to play limbo with his stick.

7\. Chat is not allowed to use his stick to disturb the pigeons.

8\. Chat noir is not allowed to dance the macarena

9\. Chat and Viperion are not allowed to form a jug band

9a. Chat and Ryuko are not allowed to form a jug band

9b. There's nothing stopping Bunnix from forming a jug band with Chat, but such action is strongly discouraged.

10\. Chat noir and Viperion have to stop competing over Multimouse

11\. Chat is not allowed to ask how many tails Rena Rouge has. She's a European Red Fox, not a Kitsune.

12\. Chat is not allowed to discuss his cute bakery girlfriend in front of Rena Rouge. 

12a. Chat is also not allowed to discuss his cute bakery girlfriend in front of Viperion for 1 month.

13\. Chat is not allowed to play "Mega-Volleyball" with Carapace's Shellter. 

This counts for carapace as well.

14\. Chat noir must not offer his ring as a wedding band to any of his teammates or civilian baker’s daughters.

14a. Not even Viperion.

14b. Or Hawk Moth.

14c. Chat, stop trying to find loopholes

15\. Chat is not allowed to use his feather allergy to get out of doing anything.

16\. Chat is not allowed to get revenge on Chloe for forcing him to do her homework.

16a. Though Ladybug would probably look the other way if he did.

16b. But like, please don't. Chat we have a reputation at stake here!

17\. Chat is not allowed to direct a live-action reenactment of Zootopia starring Bunnix and Rena

17a. Especially not the Yak scene.

18\. Chat Noir is no longer allowed to bring canned fish on patrol. Long story.

19\. Chat, just because you can use anime tropes to predict the future doesn't mean you should.

20\. Slightly unrelated, but Catnip is not allowed within a thirty-foot radius of Chat Noir

21\. Chat is not allowed to add Sailor Moon buns to his transformation.

21a. Nobody is allowed to add Sailor Moon buns to their transformation.

22\. Chat noir is not allowed to refer to carapace as Michelangelo.

22a. Or Donatello.

22b. Or April

22c. Or any other ninja turtle

23\. Chat Noir is not allowed to ask Rena Rouge, "so what does the fox really say"

23a. Because we already know

23b. It's "Girl!"

24\. Chat, just because you read the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy lately does not mean you can use scrabble to check if reality is functioning.

24a. Just because Bunnix confirmed that you can does not mean you should.

25\. Only the spiciest of memes will be allowed on patrol

25a. Only Ladybug gets to choose what the spiciest memes are

26\. Chat Noir Is not allowed to know anything about the Chat Blanc incident. This is SERIOUS.

26a. Chat Noir is now not allowed to look at this list

26b. Okay, he is allowed to look at this list for the sake of rule confirmation, but not number 26.

27\. Chat noir is not allowed to write or read ladynoir fanfiction. Especially not out loud, on patrol.

27a. Or Multinoir fanfic.

27b. What? Why?

27c. Chat Noir is not allowed to edit this list unless given explicit permission.

27d. Chat Noir is not allowed to get Rena Rouge to read his fanfiction out loud. Especially not the Multinoir fanfiction.

27e. Chat noir is not allowed to use the auto read function on his baton to read fanfiction.

27f. Chat, just stop.

28\. Chat is not allowed to bonk Lila Rossi on the head with his staff unless she is akumatized. Yes, we all hate her, but saving the city comes first.

28a. That goes for you too, Ladybug.

29\. Chat is not allowed to get into a pun competition with Hawk Moth. Last time it happened, it went for five hours.

29a. Chat is also not allowed to get into a pun competition with Tom Dupain.

(Sidenote: Hawkmoth and Tom dupain-cheng are never to meet. Ever.)

30\. In the event of an akuma from the future attacking, Chat Noir is not allowed to ask any member of the Agreste or Dupain-Cheng family who their spouse or parent is. (written by bunnix)

31\. Chat is not allowed to draw mustaches on Gabriel merchandise.

31a. Okay, Master Fu gave explicit permission before he left for Chat to draw on pictures of Adrien for some reason, but NO ONE ELSE.

32\. Chat is not allowed to be rude to Chloe Bourgeois.

32a. Queen Bee is not allowed to edit this list.

32b. Nor are Queen Wasp, Miracle Queen, or Antibug.

32c. Chloe, just go away

33\. Chat is not allowed to pick up a blond and blue eyed child or black haired green eyed child and say that it is his child.

34\. Chat Noir is not allowed to cataclysm camembert.

34a. Queen Bee is not camembert.   
34b. Lila Rossi is not camembert.

35\. Chat is not allowed to get in shipping wars with any of his teammates, past, present, or future.

35a. Unless Bunnix explicitly tells him to.

36\. Chat Noir is not to request Bunnix to go back in time and change a rule.

37\. Chat is not permitted to have access to the Rabbit Miraculous. The universe is not ready for "The League of Time-Traveling Felines"

38\. Chat Noir is not allowed to serenade Ladybug past 10pm.

39\. Chat is not allowed to commit dog murder.

39a. Not even if it would be reversible due to Miraculous Ladybug.

40\. Chat is not allowed to say "It's raining cats and ladybugs" ever again.

40a. Not even when it actually is.

41\. Chat is not allowed to encourage Ladybug to visit Gotham City.

42\. Chat noir is not to lecture ladybug about fashion. That's not an argument he's ready for.

43\. Chat is not allowed to bring up the Noodle Incident. He should not have even tried to do that Calvin & Hobbes reference in the first place.

44\. 04400044 04404000 04400004 04440400 00400000 04404004 04440044 00400000 04404440 04404444 04440400 00400000 04400004 04404400 04404400 04404444 04440444 04400404 04400400 00400000 04440400 04404444 00400000 04440404 04440044 04400404 00400000 04400040 04404004 04404440 04400004 04440040 04444004 00400000 04400404 04440040 04440040 04404444 04440040 00400000 04404404 04400404 04440044 04440044 04400004 04400444 04400404 04440044 00400000 04440400 04404444 00400000 04440044 04400004 04444004 00400000 04440400 04404000 04400404 04440040 04400404 00400000 04404004 04440044 00400000 04400004 00400000 04440000 04440040 04404444 04400040 04404400 04400404 04404404 00404440 00004040

44a. Can't you just say "chat is not allowed to use binary error messages to say there is a problem."?

44b. He must know our pain.

45\. Chat is not allowed to insist that he is a fursona.

45b. Chat is not allowed to encourage others to use him as their fursona.

45c. Or any of the other teammates, for that matter.

46\. Chat noir is not allowed to tattoo 'I live for ladybug' on any part of his body.

47\. Chat noir must never EVER talk about himself in the third person again.

48\. Chat noir is not allowed to flirt with carapace. We get it, you two are bros but the news is starting to pick up on it.

48a. Queenbee is also not allowed to flirt with carapace.

48b. Neither is Ryuko.

48c. STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!

49\. Chat is not allowed to pole dance.

50\. Chat's staff is not a festivus pole. We all know you celebrate Christmas, stop trying to get out of the yearly secret santa.

51\. Chat is not allowed to claim he is someone's "Spirit Animal".

52\. Chat noir is not allowed to rent out the entire amusement park for our one year celebration.

53\. Chat is not allowed to try and add to this list on purpose.

53a. Okay, Bunnix says he has to but please keep it to a minimum.

54\. The list of things Chat is allowed to do is confidential.

55\. Chat noir is not allowed to owo ever again

55a. Or uwu

56\. Chat Noir is not allowed to eat Tuna Roquefort Onion sandwiches.

56a. Chat Noir is not allowed to patrol without brushing his teeth and using mouthwash if he's had a Tuna Roquefort Onion sandwich in the past six hours.

56b. Chat noir must ALWAYS brush his teeth before patrol

57\. No Chat, you are not allowed to threaten to "sic your death god cat" on people if they antagonize you.

58 Chat Noir is not allowed to self-sacrifice himself for ladybug 

58a. Or Viperion

58b. Or Carapace

58c. Or anyone else dangit Chat stop DYING

59\. Chat is not allowed to use his ring as the stamp for a "Miracle Team Official Seal"

60\. Chat Noir is not allowed to impersonate Adrien Agreste.

60a. Seriously, Chat, you're embarrassing yourself, he's way cooler than you.

61\. Chat Noir is not allowed to Cataclysm Lila Rossi.

61a. Or her property.

61b. Or threaten to cataclysm her or her property.

61c. Okay, threatening to cataclysm her property is probably okay. She's kind of a witch, am I right?

62\. Chat noir is not allowed to pull pranks on civilians

62a. Or teammates.

62b. Okay, that was funny

63\. Chat is not allowed to test how many times his staff can split into two. We're still finding mini-staves in the sewers.

64\. Chat Noir is not allowed to sing "The Cat Came Back."

64a. Especially if he's just broken rule 58c.

65\. Chat Noir is not allowed to break his "How Many Croissants Can I Fit In My Mouth At Once" record. Current record is 12.

66\. Chat is not allowed to summon eldritch abominations. Not even if it's because he ran out of Camembert.

67\. Just because Multimouse's hairstyle is called "space buns" does not mean Chat can turn them into a working solar system model.

68\. Chat noir is not allowed to throw his kwami at cheese akumas. The poor akuma.

68a. Not even if aliens are attacking.

69\. Chat Noir is not allowed to say "nice" when he sees this number

69a. Nice

69b. Nor "kinky".

69c. Kinky.

69d. Dammit Carapace, I'm revoking your editing privileges!

70\. Chat is not allowed to troll Gabriel Agreste.

70a. Except on special occasions.

70b. CARAPACE, I SWEAR

70c. Adrien's birthday qualifies as a special occasion

71\. Chat is not allowed to bribe Pegasus into hacking things for him.

71a. Unless it involves Papillon

72\. If Chat and Ladybug had kids, WHICH THEY WON'T, they would be perfectly normal children. Chat is not allowed to call them catbugs, bugcats, or anything else silly like that.

72a. Chat would also not be allowed to call them "Bravest Warriors", because we would all know what he's referencing.

73\. Chat is not allowed to spend more than ten minutes in the same vicinity as King Monkey without supervision.

74\. Chat noir is not allowed to photoshop any pictures of his teammates.

74a. Or himself

74b. Or Adrien Agreste

74c. Or anything, really.

74d. Papillon and Mayura and Volpina photoshops are acceptable

75\. Chat is not allowed to wear contact lenses at any given time. It's so weird.

76\. Chat is not allowed to play the trombone.

77\. NO BONGO CAT

77a. OR ANY DERIVATIVES OF BONGO CAT

77b. OR NYAN CAT

77c. Ugh, Bunnix has told us that Nyan Cat will be necessary in the future.

77d. BUT ONLY THEN.

78\. Chat noir is not allowed to post sad cat images in the group chat whenever we make a new rule.

78a. STOP

78b. Chat noir IS allowed to post cute cat videos in the group chat.

79\. Chat noir is banned from ever talking to reporters again.

79a. Alya the Ladyblogger is an exception

80\. Chat noir is not allowed to lie about his relationship status on social media

80a. The same goes for queenbee

80b. Guys seriously, stop.

81\. Do not try to fight the Akuma "Undertale-Style". The sparing mechanic is different and we don't have SAVE Files.

81b. Bunnix's Burrow does not count as a SAVE File.

81c. THIS IS NOT A GENOCIDE RUN, CHAT.

82\. Chat noir is not allowed switch miraculous with any of his teammates 'for fun'. 

82a. You are not allowed to offer Hawkmoth to swap miraculous for one battle.

83\. Chat is not allowed to call Hawk Moth "Grandpa".

83a. Or Mayura "Grandma"

83b. Chat is not allowed to ask why I find it so funny, either. -Plagg.

84: Chat is not allowed to throw birthday parties for Master Fu. The man has amnesia, all you're accomplishing is traumatizing him.

84a. Chat is not allowed to spend more than 100€ on anyone's birthday present.

85\. Chat noir has to ask Rena or Ladybug for permission before he posts anything on his official social media accounts.

86\. Chat Noir is not allowed to babysit Manon Chamack.

86a. It wasn't really that bad.

86b. They literally took over Paris. We needed to team up with the akuma to restore order.

87\. Chat noir is not allowed to release all the kwamis from the miracle box to play with them. I'm not cleaning that mess up again.

88\. Chat noir is not allowed to challenge Ryuko to a duel.

88a. Chat noir is not allowed to provoke a duel by calling Viperion a 'danger noodle".

89\. Chat noir is not allowed to sing 'little kitty on a roof's ever again.

89a. What? Why?

89b. Agreed

89c. Agreed

89d. Agreed

90\. Chat noir is not allowed to blame himself for his father's actions and choices.

91\. I ladybug, guardian of the miracle box, hereby revoke all of the rules listed above for the exception of rules 26, 58-58c, 81 and 90. Other rules, such as the identity rule, are also revoked.

*last accessed 7 years ago*

92\. Chat noir is not allowed to refer to his daughter as catbug. 

92a. Either is fine but both is too much.

93\. Chat noir must be home by 8 o'clock or his kittens will be sorely disappointed he didn't tuck them in.

94\. Chat noir is not allowed to randomly show up at the school to check on his kittens.

94a. Yes, meeting can be scheduled.

95\. Chat noir is not allowed to feed his children more than 2 cookies a day and 3 on the weekend.

95a. And don't you ever leave the cookie jar unsupervised on purpose again.

96\. Chat noir is not allowed to put any more buns in the oven.

96a. To clarify, he almost burned down our kitchen.

97\. Chat noir is not allowed to bring home actual kittens. But since he's here now he might as well stay.

98\. Chat noir is not allowed to be 'Christmas cat'.

98a. No, not santa Claws either.

98b. Fine. You can be santa Claws. 

99\. Chat noir is not allowed to lie to his wife ever again. I know you ate that last croissant chat. I KNOW!

100\. Chat noir is not allowed to be sad ever again. You're a great father, a great husband and a great cat.

CP: Agreed

RR: Agreed

QB: Agreed


	2. 100 Things Ladybug is Not Allowed To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to 100 things chat noir is not allowed to do. Hope you enjoy. :)

1\. ladybug is not allowed to carry all her burdens by herself

2\. ladybug must ask chat noir for a hug when she's feeling sad

3\. ladybug is not allowed to refuse help from her friends when it comes to school (unless they have bad grades)

4\. Ladybug is not allowed to stay up all night working on plans to defeat Hawkmoth.

5\. ladybug is not allowed to stay up all night working on fashion

6\. ladybug is not allowed to not stab hawk moth whenever she sees him

7\. if 4 and 5 are broken chat noir is allowed to force ladybug to take a nap

8\. Ladybug is not allowed to laugh (too hard) at Chat's puns.

9\. ladybug is not allowed to throw herself into danger (JUST BECAUSE I DO IT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN)  
9a. just because ur an avatar of luck u can't jump off a building

10\. Ladybug is not to throw herself in front of Chat Noir when facing an akuma,.

11\. Ladybug is not allowed to use her powers to sneak into her crush’s room. 

12\. Ladybug is not allowed to edit this document. Shoo, bug, shoo!  
12a. NO SNIFFING PILLOWS  
12b. OR RUNNING HER HAND OVER HIS DESK  
12c. Shoo I said! (Also, what?!?)

13\. ladybug is not allowed to waste a lucky charm to put tape on chat's mouth  
13a. just during akumas. any other time is fine.

14\. Ladybug is not allowed to keep secret the identities of other miraculous holders from Chat Noir because she's the guardian now and that was a stupid rule Fu came up with that has no bearing on anything.

15\. ladybug is much stronger and smarter than fu and should be making her own decisions as the guardian. (TO HELL WITH FU AND HIS RULES)

16\. absolutely no more aspik   
16a. he's an egghead. he does not look handsome bughead.   
16b. just because he's adrien agreste doesn't mean he doesn't look ridiculous.  
16c. adrien agreste can look ridiculous, be ridiculous, and is ridiculous. no buts.

17\. Ladybug is not allowed to critique the akuma’s design until after the fight is over  
17a. ladybug is not allowed to rant about hawkmoths utter lack of fashion sense until after the battle  
17b. ladybug is not allowed to use the fox miraculous to make the akumas more fashionable

18\. Ladybug is not allowed to yo-yo teammates for bad jokes and puns until after the third offense.

19\. Ladybug is allowed to give Alya interviews whenever she wants, as long as Ladybug invites Chat Noir over to watch them with her later (ice cream preferred).

20\. Ladybug needs to have a reason for kicking out temporary heroes.

21\. ladybug is not allowed to yeet the miracle box out of a window, no matter how much stress it causes her

22\. ladybug is not allowed to call hawk moth grandpa  
22a. Because that's Chat Noir's line.

23\. ladybug is not allowed to put spikes on her yo-yo  
23a. or poison  
23b. OR ANY WEAPON

24\. Ladybug is NOT allowed to give out all of the miraculous simultaneously for any reason

25\. Ladybug is not allowed to fall off buildings and scare the absolute crap out of Chat Noir.

26\. Ladybug is not allowed to superhero when she has a fever. Seriously, girl, self/care is best care. We got you!

27: Denying Marinette the mouse is mean. Let her keep it.  
27a. multimouse is cute and she’s coming back  
27b. Ladybug will not say rude things like that Marinette is clumsy  
27c. Stop bullying Marinette!!!

28\. ladybug is not allowed to push cat noir off a building for a pun

29\. Ladybug is also not allowed to superhero while on cough syrup. Today was even worse than last week!

30\. Ladybug is not allowed to give up her miraculous.

30a. ladybug is not allowed to worry about giving up her miraculous

31\. ladybug is not allowed to gush at adrien posters in the middle of battles  
31a. adrien the fragrance is not allowed within 5 meters of ladybug

32: Chloe and Lila are technically supposed to be saved, even if they are spawns of Satan  
32a. ladybug is not allowed to throw her lucky charm at lilas head  
32b. ladybug needs to make sure she doesnt call chloé nor lila spawns of satan in front of the press  
32c. unless lila is akumatized  
32d. im which case you may destroy her as you please

33\. Ladybug is not allowed to accuse Chat Noir of having various restraint kinks.  
33a: especially with her plan against Feast

34: ladybug, please don’t steal phones, you have one in your yo-yo

35\. Ladybug is allowed to eat chocolate.  
35a. And not share it.

36\. Ladybug is not allowed to read Ladrien fanfiction  
36a. or write it fanfiction  
36a. no, dragon bug does not get an exception

37\. No the spot o’ vision did not require Lila to be dangled off the side of the building.

38\. ladybug is not allowed to read adrimouse fanfic

39\. ladybug is not allowed to read snakemouse. they’ve never even met.

40\. absolutely no unifications unless absolutely necessary  
40a. yes, dragon bug was badass but with badassery comes adversity

41\. Ladybug is not allowed to flex with her yo-yo internet capabilitt

42\. Ladybug is not allowed to prank call Chat's baton.  
42a. Unless it's really funny.  
42b. But not at 3am like last time,.

43\. Ladybug is not allowed to use her leadership position to get free meals delivered.

44: All miraculous users, ladybug especially, are not allowed to crossover with the dcu  
44a: you are not Conner Kent’s mommy

45\. ladybug cannot use the dragon miraculous to electrocute chloe or lila  
45a. unless they're akumatized  
45b. Neither is Ryuko

46\. ladybug is not allowed to make inappropriate comments about adrien when he is in the shower. he cannot handle it

47\. Frivolous uses of the unified wish are prohibited in most circumstances.

48\. Ladybug is not allowed to call Alya over to watch Manon for her.  
48a. Ladybug should stop agreeing to babysit children in general  
48b. ladybug has enough on her plate already  
48c. ladybug is never allowed to let manon within 10 feet of the miracle box  
48d. even if manon mouse would be ADORABLE

49\. ladybug is not allowed to complain about chat noir’s purring.

50\. ladybug will not agree any favors for a friend until she has had 8 hours of sleep

51\. Ladybug is not allowed to run for Class Representative next year.  
51a. Or foist her duties off on Alya now.

52\. if lila tries to sabotage a battle, ladybug is not allowed to put her in the hospital

53\. Ladybug is not allowed to use Bunnix as an excuse to keep secret

54: Ladybug is not allowed to throw teammates at the akuma without warning them first  
54 b: sentimonsters still count  
54 c: as do Hawkmoth and Mayura

55\. ladybug isnt allowed to keep it a secret from chat noir if she has to kiss him because of an akuma and he doesnt remembe  
55a. She can try, but Alya will just show him anyway  
55b. or kissing him for any reason. it could still happen!

56: using a connection with the New York superheroes for Damocles is not a good idea even if you have good intentions

57\. in preperation for a dangerous akuma, ladybug must leave the bunny miraculous in alix's room

58: sending chat noir “I have the high road” gifs was funny the first few times, now it’s just getting mean.

59\. ladybug is absolutely not allowed to unify with the bunny and call herself bugs bunny

60\. ladybug is not allowed to bring laser pointers to patrol  
60a. Rena Rouge is not allowed to bring laser pointers to patrol  
60b. or catnip  
60c. Neither is Carapace. Or Queen bee. Or ryuuko. You know what? Just ban them all together

61\. Trash talk during akuma battles should be limited to what is necessary for victory

62\. Ladybug is allowed to tell Chat Noir what's bothering her.  
62a. ladybug is not allowed to pretend nothing is wrong and bottle up all her feelings  
62b. neither is chat  
62c. neither is every other team member

63\. Ladybug is Not Allowed to critique Chat's choice in Chat Memes  
63a. Nobody is allowed to critique Chat's memes

64\. Ladybug is not allowed to eat flowers.

65\. ladybug is not allowed to steal plagg’s cheese  
65a. Or Tikki's cookies!  
65a. STOP STEALING OUR FOOD!!!

66\. ladybug is not allowed to take cat noir's miraculous if plagg raids her bakery

67\. Ladybug will only use an appropriate amount of miraculous at any one time.  
67a. No literally all of them is not appropriate  
67b. Even if kwamibuster gets reakumatized.

68\. Ladybug is allowed to pick the place to meet for patrol.  
68a. Yes, even twice in a row.  
68b. What happened to Ladybug being unable to edit?  
68c. No, it cannot be Adrien's window

69\. LADYBUG MUST SAY "NICE" WHENEVER THIS NUMBER IS PRESENT  
69a. Since Chat is NOT allowed  
69b. yes, every time  
69c. ladybug is allowed to slap chat whenever he tries to say it  
69d. yOu WoUnD mE m'LaDy

70: organizing a hero stress break was nice, but you are not allowed to organize it again. Viperion has several mediation spots for everyone, and is willing to share

71\. ladybug is not allowed to jump in a dinosaur’s mouth  
71a. Neither is Chat

72\. ladybug is not allowed to face hawk moth alone  
72a: Seriously. Don’t.  
72b. We're a team for a reason, m'lady

73\. Ladybug is not allowed to face Mayura alone

74\. Ladybug is allowed to cry.

75\. Ladybug is not allowed to think she's supposed to be infallible.

76: Ladybug is not allowed to prevent alya from using the “flaming hairspray defense” on akumas outdoors

77\. Ladybug is allowed to be late for school and not stress about it.  
77a. Unless she'll get detention for being late.

78\. ladybug is not allowed to purposely try to conjure a flamethrower  
78a. Katanas cannot cut through anything and attempting to conjure one was unnecessary

79\. Ladybug should consult her teammates about even distribution of responsibilities for hero work.

80\. Ladybug is allowed to use Chat's belt for whatever she wants, whenever she wants.  
80a. Yes, even that

81\. Ladybug is not allowed to prepare birthday presents for people more than two years in advance.  
81a. Yes, this includes Christmas and any other occasion  
81b. This applies ESPECIALLY to fifth name's days  
81c. Or any name day at all. Seriously, how do you keep track of this?

82\. ladybug is not allowed more than 5 cups of coffee per day.  
82a. Or soda.  
82b. or 5 hour energy  
82c. no getting around this rule by finding new sources of caffeine  
82d. Or tea.  
82e. Caffeine tablets or pills would constitute a serious medical hazard and should not be abused.  
82f. no adrien the fragrance either for the love of astruc

83\. Ladybug is not allowed to play chicken with chat noir by jumping off the eiffel tower.  
83a. This applies to all heroes or combinations there of.  
83b. In fact, heroes are not allowed to play chicken at all

84\. Ladybug is not allowed to know Adrien's schedule of by heart. (Wait, what?)

85\. Ladybug is not allowed to edit the Things Chat Noir is Not Allowed To Do list frivolously. It must be approved by at least two others.

86\. Ladybug is allowed to ship Rena Rouge and Carapace.  
86a. She is not allowed to write fanfiction of them.

87\. Ladybug is not allowed to blame herself for the actions of Princess Justice.

88\. 4c 61 64 79 62 75 67 20 63 61 6e 6e 6f 74 20 75 73 65 20 4d 61 72 6b 6f 76 20 66 6f 72 20 68 65 72 20 6f 77 6e 20 64 65 76 69 63 65 73 2e

89\. ladybug is not allowed to use the mouse miraculous to be in two places at once because she overbooked herself  
89a. ladybug is not allowed to overbook herself in the first place

90\. ladybug is not allowed to ship adrichat  
90a. she is not allowed to ship misterbugdrien either  
90b. ladybug is not allowed to ship bananoir with anyone

91\. Ladybug is not allowed to keep her children from talking to the kwamis  
92a. She is allowed to keep them from the Miraculous, though

93\. Ladybug is totally allowed to slowdance with Adrien.  
93a. Not before she leaves the kids with Auntie Alya though

94\. ladybug is not allowed to use the peacock to make her kids' imaginary friends  
94a. Ladybug must not give in to the baby doll eyes

95\. Ladybug is not to go to parent teacher conferences transformed.  
95a. Neither is Chat  
95b. Nor the other holders  
95c. ladybug cannot use the mouse or fox to spy on her kids in school

96\. Ladybug is not allowed to take the kids to the very top of the Eiffel Tower.  
96a. No matter how much they beg.  
96b. Ladybug also cannot take her kids out of the country while transformed  
96c. Not on the rooftops either.  
96d. Okay, just on our house's roof

97\. Ladybug is not allowed to use her yoyo to put her kids in time-out.

98\. Ladybug is allowed to race Chat around the city  
98a. After the kids are in bed.

99\. Ladybug is not allowed to deny chat access to the kitchen.  
99a. She promised she would teach him to cook dangit!!

100\. Ladybug is not allowed to fight Akumas at 8 months pregnant

101\. Ladybug can take the horse miraculous if she needs to get somewhere quickly

102\. Ladybug is not allowed to break Chat's hand during labor with his children.

103\. Ladybug is not allowed to call herself a bad mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about rule 88- it's calles hexadecimal and is apparently some form of code....... this one's on Maspers. have fun lol
> 
> Contributers:  
> -rosekasa  
> -sanj  
> -Nino the Gamer  
> -Cass  
> -River  
> -Reyemile  
> -missnoodles  
> -Rikkapikka  
> -Thanatostiger  
> -samiscool  
> -khanofallorcs  
> -anon637  
> -Maspers  
> -cedalodon
> 
> editing:  
> -cedalodon (editing this took waaaay too long)
> 
> One last thing, I am personally not very good at replying to comments but be assured that I read them and I really like the support so thank you. I just never know how to reply to those lol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, tell us if you did
> 
> Credit goes to:  
> Maspers  
> Crispie  
> Reyemile  
> Rikka  
> Sanj  
> Sibby  
> cedalodon 
> 
> <3


End file.
